


Горбатая сопка

by Mister_Key



Category: Original Work
Genre: "автор ничего не хотел сказать", Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, crazy Russians, fandom Antagonists 2020, Навеяно обсуждением, Обсценная лексика, все совпадения случайны и не имеют отношения к реальности, если таковой можно считать культурным, множественные цитаты из русской классики и общего культурного слоя, найденным на просторах интернета, претензии по поводу авторской точки зрения не принимаются, сумасшедшие русские
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: "Когда страна быть прикажет героем, у нас героем становится любой".
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Горбатая сопка

**Author's Note:**

> Автора потрясла запись в чужом фейсбуке, цитирую:
> 
> Я придумал идеальный сериал для российского телевидения! Или фильм для российского кинопроката, я еще не решил!
> 
> Короче!
> 
> Как мы знаем, есть два - вернее, полтора - ключевых нарратива высокого российского кинотелеискусства.
> 
> Дано: российская глубинка. То есть место, где холодно, мерзко, коррумпированно и насрано. Но живет среди говна и бездорожья чистая душа, светлая душа.
> 
> Вот тут начинается развилка. Чистой и светлой души может быть два типа.
> 
> 1\. Жертва. Абсолютное ничтожество, говно говна, Женя Лукашин или Служкин из "Географ глобус пропил". Желательно алкоголик с тяжелым семейным положением, желательно бедный или вовсе нищий. А чистый и светлый он потому, что в нем осталось что-то внутри, что-то, что в тех краях называют мерзким словом "задушевный", какая-то мученическая мораль. Типа "лежать в темном переулке с разбитым гопниками лицом в луже собственной мочи и любоваться звездами".
> 
> 2\. Агрессор. Отморозок, возможно, нарцисс, склонный к примитивным философствованиям перед слабыми. Вариант колеблется от легонького бытового удака вроде Гоши из Москвы, которая слезам не верит, и до идеальной мрази в вакууме, Данилы Багрова. Чистый и светлый он потому, что абсолютно лишен всяких рефлексий, а, следовательно, верит во все, что делает, даже когда сносит голову из обреза незнакомому человеку.
> 
> Сюжет в таких кинокартинах существует (или не существует) лишь для того, чтобы дать этим типажам в полной мере раскрыться, а зрителю расплакаться от отождествления себя с героем.
> 
> Вот.
> 
> Обычно эти два персонажа несовместимы и про каждого снимается отдельное кино.
> 
> Я считаю, необходимо совместить. Пусть это будет фильм, где Данила Багров по какой-то сложной личной причине (да хоть из-за бабы) должен убить Женю Лукашина. И вот первую половину фильма Женя Лукашин раскрывается, как абсолютное чистое, наивное, инфантильное ничто. А вторую половину фильма Данила раскрывается, как полный, фантастический отморозок. А в конце они встречаются. И Данила должен его убить. И не может. Потому что вот же он, истинный русский мужик. И вот же он, по другую сторону обреза или там арматурины, истинный русский мужик. И они садятся вместе бухать.
> 
> К сожалению, российский режиссер на этом обязательно оборвет. Поэтому фильм должен быть снят зарубежным режиссером. Можно и украинским.
> 
> Потому что в конце, в кульминации, эти двое просто обязаны по**аться.
> 
> Обязаны.
> 
> Только тогда, я считаю, российская кинокультура наконец-то сделает финальный шаг и исполнит свое предназначение.

Горбатая сопка. Сценарий для артхаус-блокбастера о загадочной русской душе с прологом, эпилогом и послетитровой сценой, потому что чем мы хуже богопротивных Марвел. 

Сцена 1, она же пролог. Приморские сопки, медленный накат камеры с высоты птичьего полёта. Серые волны романтично уходят за горизонт, кавер знаменитого вальса осложняется грохотом и лязгом чего-то металлургического. 

Стоп-кадр: шиномонтаж под облупившейся вывеской "У Данилы". Имя грубо зачеркнуто, поверх него белой краской выведено "Ванюши". Под вывеской на старой покрышке сидит хмурый тип бандитской наружности. Шрам через всю грудь нарушает симметрию куполов, грязная футболка клоком свисает с плеча. В руках у него домкрат. Музыка стихает, слышна новая серия оглушительного лязганья. Герой морщится и встаёт. В ту же секунду из дверей шиномонтажа ему под ноги выкатывается колесо. Герой несколько томительных секунд буравит его взглядом. Колесо взрывается, обдав его пылью. Из недр шиномонтажа слышится отчаянный пьяненький голос:

— Вань, а Вань! Колёса-то хуйня, а говорил — китайские!

Иван грозно смотрит вдаль, как богатырь с картины Ильи Репина. Злое лицо крупным планом. Музыкальное сопровождение — “Сектор Газа”.

— Где этот пидорас? Где эта сука ёбаная?! 

Из скверика неподалёку появляется Лизанька в модном платье в облипку, задумчиво и страстно смотрит на разбушевавшегося Ивана. Ярко накрашенные губы медленно размыкаются, она обводит их языком.

— О боже, какой мужчина! — нараспев произносит она и целеустремлённо шагает к шиномонтажу. — Вот с таким-то и ебаться...

Иван при виде её великолепия испускает ещё несколько ругательств, но явно по инерции, и глядит заинтересованно. Лизанька строит ему глазки. Иван, без лишних предисловий, кладёт руку ей пониже талии.

— Мадам, — произносит он галантно, — вы того. Этого. Я помню чудное мгновенье, а больше, в общем, ни хуя...

Лизанька хихикает и придвигается к нему поближе. Иван увлекает её в глубину шиномонтажа, из темноты почти сразу же доносится:

— Ой, ну что ты… ну я не такая… ой, ну не так… да не сюда… я замужем вообще-то! Ой, Ва-а-аня-а-а…

Здание начинает мелко подрагивать. Вывеска перекашивается ещё больше, голос Лизаньки срывается в стоны, слышен мелкий стальной дребезг, на двор выкатывается ещё одно колесо, за ним вылетают какие-то запчасти.

Непросыхающий помощник героя, в ватнике и седой нечистой щетине, бочком выбирается наружу и закуривает.

— Ну бля, Ванька даёт, — произносит он. — Жарит курву что твой Жуков фрицев, капот продавили нахуй. Пиздец тачиле.

Из шиномонтажа, как бы подтверждая его слова, слышится предсмертный лязг и длинный женский крик, полный блаженства.

Сцена 2. Ряды стандартных ободранных пятиэтажек, двор с мусорным баком и пустыми детскими качелями, издающими ужасный скрип. Ветер несёт по дырявому асфальту пакеты и прочий мусор. Под подъездом, у клумбы-покрышки, крашеной в облупленный триколор, стоит второй главный герой. Он сутулый, с потрёпанным дипломатом, в дешёвом мятом костюме и толстых очках. Напротив него толстая сердитая женщина с двумя пакетами из “Пятёрочки”.

— Марья Алексе… 

— Вы, Евгений Александрович, как были болваном стоеросовым, так оно и повелось! Куда Лизанька смотрела, я не понимаю! Такие люди ухаживали — директор базы, капитан, китаец, даже бандит был, а вместо этого!..

— Что ж я… кто подумать мог... — Евгений разводит руками и тут же роняет дипломат в засохшую клумбу. — Сказали — сделаем, подгоним, оставляйте ключи!

— Голову свою оставил бы! Дешевле! Ни квартиры, ни доходов, на зарплату живёшь — мужик, называется! Размазня! 

— Так ведь бюджетник…

— ...одна была машина, и той не стало, бандитам сам отвёз, за свои деньги! Как на дачу теперь ездить?! Как? Я тебя спрашиваю, нищеброд ты проклятый, на какие шиши жить будем?!

— Что бог пошлёт…

— Бог пошлёт! Да я тебя сама сейчас так пошлю, не вернёшься!

Крупным планом несчастное лицо Евгения с потеющим лбом и редкими усиками. На нём — полная покорность судьбе и смирение.

— ...плохая им досталась доля, — лепечет он. — Немногие вернулись с поля… а картошку-то всё равно Ивановы себе выкопают… пьют и воруют, пьют и воруют…

— Лучше б и ты пил и воровал, как все нормальные люди! — в сердцах заявляет женщина и с размаху бьёт его по затылку. 

Евгений беззвучно садится в ржавые остовы засохших цветов, украшающие клумбу. Женщина, плюнув, уходит, захватив пакеты. Из дипломата, упавшего на асфальт, вылетает школьная тетрадка и распахивается на развороте. Евгений автоматически её поднимает и читает с выражением:

— “Встреча Андрея Болконского и дуба происходит в тяжОлые моменты жизни”… ну, Олечка Пашкова, сама ты с дубом, видно, повстречалась... Впрочем, какая, право, разница? Всё одно и то же, и всё обман! Нет ни весны, ни солнца, ни счастья, тысячу раз прав этот дуб, пускай другие, молодые, вновь поддаются на этот обман, а мы знаем жизнь, — наша жизнь кончена! Надо доживать свою жизнь, не делая зла, не тревожась и ничего не желая… эх, Пашкова… и Лизанька у подруги заночевать решила… неизъяснимая, страшная тоска…

Евгений прячет тетрадку в дипломат и скрывается в подъезде, на стене которого крупным матом выведено несколько исконных русских выражений.

Сцена 3. Провинциальный ночной клуб со всеми положенными атрибутами: стробоскоп-эпилептик, бюджетный шик, зеркала в обрамлении сисястых нимф и редкие смельчаки на танцполе. По углам в густой малиновой тени обжимаются, пьют, ссорятся и употребляют. Крупным планом квадратный затылок секьюрити, на котором пытается повиснуть Лизанька. Она всё ещё хороша собой, обильно накрашена и щеголяет микроскопическим платьем, из выреза которого выпирает щедрое декольте. Лизанька совершенно пьяна.

— Кок...тейль! — требует она, икая. — Мужчина, принесите даме кок...тейль! С-секс на пляже или…

— Облюёшь тут всё — сама мыть будешь, — предупреждает секьюрити, пытаясь её отцепить. Крупным планом длинные малиновые ногти в накладных золотых цветах на чёрном пиджачном плече.

— Мужчина, — выдыхает Лизанька почти влюблённо. — Сказал — как отрезал, а мой-то… козлина очкастая…

Рядом с охранником из темноты возникает Иван и без малейших предисловии бьёт его в челюсть. Охранник падает. Грохот, звон, женские крики перекрывают модный пять лет тому назад рэп, кому-то неподалёку дают в морду, очевидно, за компанию. Лизанька, сидя на полу, восторженно визжит и бросается в Ивана арахисом с перевернувшегося стола.

— Ванюша, — лепечет она, — Ванечка мой… не по лицу только, Ваня, муж пристанет, не отлепишь...

Иван становится над ней в классическую античную позу героя, готового к подвигам. Звучит аранжировка “вставай, страна огромная” с перебивкой “кинула ты”. 

— Сука ты, Лизка, — задумчиво говорит он. — Работаешь сегодня, значит, встретиться никак не можешь. Вижу, как ты работаешь, дырка помойная… значит так, или блядки бросаешь, или нахуй идёшь, ясно? 

Лизанька начинает плакать — надрывно и некрасиво, как деревенская баба. Иван, плюнув, выходит.

— Раз в жизни бабу заведёшь, и та блядь, — говорит он куску бледного звёздного неба в проёме между многоэтажек. — А ещё учительша, бля... 

С неба немедленно харкают, слышится многоголосый пьяный смех и выкрики “гляди, лоха обдристали! Серый, гля, я его ща обоссу!”. Иван нехорошо и радостно улыбается.

Сцена 4. Драка, — разумеется, в слоу-мо и под драматичную музыку (лучше всего “эх, дубинушка, ухнем”) в бодром перепеве. Перекошенные морды, вылетающие зубы, веера искусственной крови, зависающие в воздухе. Иван вдохновенно молотит чотких пацанов, особенно достаётся тому, кто невовремя решил харкнуть. Иван гнёт арматурину голыми руками, крупным планом показаны напрягающиеся бицепсы. Последнего врага, решившего удрать, догоняет уже в тупике между домами и долго, со вкусом бьёт ногами. Закончив, закуривает и произносит удовлетворённо:

— Фашисты ёбаные. Мало вас деды воевали. Так ничего, мы и повторить можем, не заржавеет.

Лежащий перед ним пытается уползти, но ГГ с хрустом пинает его под рёбра. Расстёгивает штаны, с явным наслаждением журчит могучей струёй и, закончив, резюмирует:

— Ебал я вас, пидорасов зассанных.

Сцена 5. Из темноты на Ивана с восхищением смотрит человек в дорогом костюме. Он невысок, лысоват, смутно похож на бессменного главу державы — словом, определённо чиновник. Он указывает на Ивана своему помощнику, крепышу с асимметрично выпирающими подмышками, и говорит:

— Вот он, этого хочу. Силища какая! Идеальный кандидат!

— Михаил Георгиевич, — шепчет помощник, — он же дикий совсем, вы поглядите, что творит! Отморозок.

— Вот и хорошо, — отвечает чиновник, — отморозка нам и надо. Иди, предлагай.

— Михал Георгич…

Чиновник делает грозное лицо. Помощник идёт покорно, хоть и с явной неохотой. Через пару секунд слышится глухой удар, и на физиономии чиновника появляется капля пота. Она течёт по бритой щеке и сползает под ухо.

— Эх блядь, — шепчет он, — богатырь какой, в самый раз в штаб на выборы! Всех порвёт.

Иван появляется из темноты, как революционный крейсер из тумана; помощник висит у него на плече, не подавая признаков жизни. Чиновник откашливается и неожиданно строгим голосом спрашивает:

— Ты Родину любишь? 

Иван без лишних слов сгружает тело помощника на землю и рвёт на груди и без того сильно пострадавшую футболку. На мощной волосатой груди наколот двуглавый орёл со скипетром и державой.

— Ещё вопросы? А то я и в грызло могу зарядить.

Чиновник удовлетворённо кивает.

— Работа для тебя есть, — говорит он. — Трудная и почётная. Родиной управлять.

Из подворотни они уходят вместе, оставив за собой современный аналог картины “Утро стрелецкой казни”.

Сцена 6. Коридор очень средней школы. Заплёванный линолеум, чёрные следы подошв на стенах, на подоконнике слепого окошка сидят две девочки откровенно пубертатного возраста. 

— Так и скажи козлу — Евгений Александрович, можно к вам на пересдачу? — учит одна. — После уроков, а то я при всех стесняюсь. 

— Машка ходила, он завернул, — хмуро отвечает вторая. Губы у неё накрашены обильно и с запасом, плохо вымытые волосы распущены. — Онегина учить заставил, прикинь? Письмо, блядь, Татьяны! 

— Машка толстая и страшная, как ядерная война, кому эта срань нужна? — риторически спрашивает первая. — Татьяна, хуяна, выебал бы её этот Онегин, и никакой поэмы. А лучше самого Лермонтова, чтоб хуйни всякой не писал.

— Пушкина, — поправляет вторая. — Лермонтов — это про Кавказ.

— Про чурок всяких писали, вот им делать было нехер, — отзывается первая. — Вон он, давай иди уже!

Под романтическую версию “учительница первая моя” девушка подходит к Евгению, идущему по коридору. Тот останавливается. Подружка с подоконника делает страшное лицо, побуждающее к действию, и девушка принимает кокетливую позу с выставленной грудью и губами уточкой, как для селфи.

— Евгений Александрович, — заученно начинает она, — можно к вам на пересдачу?

— Пашкова, кто написал “Войну и Мир”? — устало спрашивает Евгений. 

— Ну… Пушкин? 

Евгений тяжело вздыхает и обходит её стороной.

— Двойка в четверти. 

— А там про чурок разве? — в спину спрашивает Пашкова. — Тогда Лермонтов! Да чтоб вы сдохли все с вашими ёбаными книжками, кому они вообще нужны! Вот потому и жена от тебя гуляет, очкарик тупой, я зачем пуш-ап надевала?! Пидорас!

Подружка делает ей страшные глаза, а Евгений оборачивается с удивлённым видом, но над коридором, грозно и дробно разлетаясь, гремит звонок. 

— Евгений Александрович! — перекрикивая его, зовёт толстая техничка. — К директору!

Сцена 7. Кабинет директора. За столом директриса, знойная женщина в брючном костюме и золоте, и чиновник. Евгений стоит рядом, не решаясь сесть. На столе пачка агитации. Плакат крупным планом: косая надпись “Настоящий русский. Наш!” и суровое лицо Ивана, взятое в три четверти. Могучая челюсть и желваки на скулах, поднятый к лицу кулак намекают на решительность, трогательные берёзки и ржаные колоски фоном дополняют патриотическую картину. 

— ...важный момент, — чиновник многозначительно поднимает палец. — И мы, Ольга Викторовна, рассчитываем на то, что ваша школа…

— Конечно-конечно, разумеется! — директриса улыбается во все тридцать два блестящих зуба. — Вот Евгений Александрович у нас возглавит техническое обеспечение. Евгений Александрович, вы же возглавите?

— Я… ну… 

— Ответственность огромная, — чиновник пальцем стучит по напечатанному кулаку. — Иван Васильевич у нас проходной кандидат, у него большое будущее, так что результат должен быть не ниже семидесяти шести процентов, вы меня понимаете? Не ниже!

Закадровая музыка явно приобретает оттенки гимна.

— Но как же… — растерянно говорит Евгений, — волеизъявление-то свободное, как же я могу...

Директриса кривит накрашенный рот. Чиновник смотрит на неё с искренним недоумением.

— Совсем ёбнутый? 

— Евгений Александрович, родина в опасности, — твёрдо говорит директриса. — Какое такое свободное! Да они нам такого наголосуют! Выберут какого-нибудь либераста с толерантностью, а то и грантоеда! 

— Нерукопожатного, — подтверждает чиновник. — Да ты посмотри, Женёк, какой кандидат — молодой, перспективный, настоящий русский богатырь! И за себя постоять может, такие в Думе ох как нужны… одним словом — наш человек. А твоя задача — чтоб ни одна су… чтобы комар носа не подточил, Жека, всё ясно?  
Евгений неуверенно оттягивает галстук от шеи и пытается заговорить. Это получается плохо, и некоторое время он произносит только:

— Все получаем смысл только в отношении к начальству… мы люди должностные, обязаны исполнять приказания… предписания вышнего начальства, а в государственные дела мы не мешаемся… в чинах мы небольших…

— Точно ёбнутый, — вздыхает чиновник, — ну да в школе другие редко водятся. И как вы, Ольга Викторовна, такой гвардией руководите? Разъясните товарищу его задачу.

Директриса раскрывает огромный сейф и вынимает из него пачку избирательных бюллетеней.

— Евгений Александрович, — говорит она стальным голосом, — бросьте блеять и слушайте меня. Вот эти документы распределите между учителями. Все должны понимать важность… не болтать, в трамвае не забывать, вместо черновиков не использовать, в нужный момент вложить в урны. Премия уже забюджетирована, вы меня поняли?

Евгений молчит. Видно, как дрожат его руки на пачке бюллетеней.

— Поняли или нет? — настаивает директриса.

— Я его знаю, — неожиданно говорит Евгений. — Кандидата вашего. Он на Лизанькиной машине колёса менял, до сих пор забрать не могу, так постарался. Бампер оторван, стёкла выбиты, разорение страшное. Жулик он, бандит и прощелыга, а вы его нахваливаете… в Думу… да там своих таких полно, а туда же! Ни ума, ни характера, ни образования, ни чувства; везёт шельмецу!

Воцаряется тишина. Крупным планом изумлённые глаза директрисы и её открытый золотозубый рот.

— Ну… Евгений Александрович! Ну! — начинает она, но чиновник её перебивает и, хлопнув ладонью по столу, заявляет:

— Что? Это так ты, сучий потрох, родину любишь? Это что же! Как такого обсоса к детям подпускают! Сгною! Не потерплю! Под суд, под дело пойдёшь, либераст хуев!

С каждым новым словом лицо Евгения драматически меняется: приступ храбрости прошёл, и на простой мягкой физиономии проступает осознание ужаса сказанного.

— Да я… как же… бес попутал, — бормочет он. — Кто я, помилуйте!.. неблагонамеренный либерал, беспокойный человек, осмеливающийся порицать... во имя невежества и своеволия… благодетельные меры правительства… голова набита фанаберией…

— Соломой она набита! — в сердцах говорит директриса. — Смотрите у меня, Евгений Александрович, ещё одна такая безобразная история — и вылетите с волчьим билетом! В ФСБ разберутся, кто вас подучил и чей след! 

Евгений Александрович, бледный и в поту, выходит из кабинета, прислоняется к дверному косяку, снимает очки и начинает их протирать. Крупным планом дрожащие пальцы.

— Я слабый человек, подлец ты такой! — шепчет он. — Эта жизнь — не по силам мне! Я чувствую ее пошлость, но ничего не могу изменить, ничего не в состоянии внести… Я хочу уйти, жить один…

Над его головой отчаянно, как набат, трещит школьный звонок.

Сцена 8. Иван в костюме и галстуке, явно ему непривычных, даёт интервью. Местная журналистка с обильно накрашенными губами тычет в него микрофон, поминутно сверяясь с записями в блокноте.

— Иван Васильевич, а кто ваш любимый исторический персонаж, так сказать, образец?

— Ну дык это… тёзка мой. Грозный. Чёткий был мужик и царь хороший, всю татарву вот тут держал! — Иван демонстрирует камере крупный кулак, поросший диким волосом. — Пидорасов всяких гонял, все его боялись, никто хвост задирать не смел!

— И если вас выберут, на чём вы сосредоточите свои усилия? В первую, так сказать, очередь? ЖКХ, строительство, социальная сфера?

Иван недовольно щурится на яркий свет и камеру. Судя по лицу, этот вопрос для него совершенно нов. 

— Дороги, — говорит он, наконец. — Дороги буду строить. Сидим тут как сычи, а ведь Россия — большая. Огромная! — вдруг повышает он голос. — Враги окружают, все нас ненавидят, все боятся, только хуй им, а не Родину мою!

— Мат запищим, — быстро говорит оператор, целясь камерой, — во мужик даёт, сам пойду проголосую. Наш он, сразу видно!

По экрану идёт перебивка: мужественное лицо Ивана, кулак, берёзки, предвыборный слоган.  
— ...и всех этих пиндосов, пидоров и чурок узкоглазых — к ногтю! — пробивается сквозь симфоническую версию “Калинки-малинки”. — За сто первый километр, золото в сопках добывать! ...нет его там? Тогда нефть! За лишнюю пайку они там алмазы накопают — знаешь, почему?

Журналистка растерянно хлопает перекрашенными ресницами.

— Потому, — веско говорит Иван, — что Россия — великая наша держава. Россия — могучая наша страна…

“Калинка”, икнув, переходит в гимн. Поют все. Журналистка пускает чёрную от туши слезу, оператор, забыв о работе, вздевает вверх кулак.

— Наш! — выдыхает он. — От сохи и стаканА! А ну все на выборы, блядь, голосуем за нашего! Ивана Василича на царство!

Торжественный гимн сверкает и ширится, на фоне побледневшей студии — суровое лицо Ивана. Видно, что он сам не ожидал такого эффекта от собственных слов и теперь не знает, что с ними делать.

Евгений выключает телевизор и пару минут просто смотрит в экран. Лизанька, с подбитым всё-таки глазом и признаками тяжёлого похмелья, недовольно фыркает:

— Оставь! Хоть посмотрела бы, как люди живут! От тебя-то не дождёшься, третий год шубу прошу. Ох, надо было за китайца идти. Другим мужья золото покупают, на море возят, ремонты делают… вот тут арочка чтобы, а тут ламбрекены, потолок с подсветкой розовой…

— Мне работу предложили, — хмуро и по-прежнему не глядя на неё, говорит Женя. — На выборах.

Лизанька умолкает на полуслове, сложив рот вопросительным “о”. Женя молчит, комкая в кулаке предвыборный плакат. 

— Отказался, конечно? — сердито начинает она. — Знаю я тебя, бессеребренник хренов, ты у нас…

— Согласился, — коротко обрывает Женя. — Премию дадут. Хватит тебе на шубу. 

Лизанька с подозрением глядит на него, но Женя поднимается и выходит. Она с облегчением включает телевизор. На экране блестящая молодая семья едет куда-то на машине, купается в бассейне и ужинает в ресторане. Лизанька глядит на них как заворожённая, её лицо выражает детский восторг при виде новой игрушки. Рекламный ролик заканчивается, и радость на её лице гаснет.

— Живут же люди, — говорит она неожиданно грустно. — А ты сиди тут с этим козлом.

Её взгляд падает на забытый мужем плакат. 

— Ванечка, — растерянно и радостно говорит она. Видно, как её глаза загораются новым огнём: здесь и предчувствие иного, счастливого будущего, и злорадство, и удовлетворение, и — главное — отчаянная жадность. — Ванька! А говорил, рабочий класс! Депутатшей стану, в Диоре буду ходить, девки обзавидуются!

В телевизоре за её спиной реклама L'Oreal утверждает, что она этого достойна.

Сцена 9. День выборов (не путать с фильмом Фомина, у нас артхауз, а не комедия под жвачку). К дверям принаряженной школы змеится негустая очередь, Пашкова в порнографически-ностальгической форме с бантиками и кружевным передником выдаёт лотерейные билеты проголосовавшим. На подступах к школьному спортзалу дымит солдатская полевая кухня, раздавая дефицитную гречку с мясом. В фойе за выставленными школьными партами сидят граждане, поглощая бесплатный чай и бутерброды.

Евгений Александрович, бледный и сосредоточенный, спешит по длинному извилистому коридору, прижимая к груди портфель. Очки у него набекрень, галстук завязан плохо, на лице следы бессонной ночи. Дородная тётка с подносом пирогов умильно и хищно улыбается ему над пухлой поджаристой горкой.

— Евгений Саныч! Пирожочка! 

Евгений Александрович проходит мимо, рассеянно кивнув. В зале для голосований здоровается с коллегами, задерживается у стола, за которым сидит очкастая математичка с химией на голове, ставит свой кейс на стул, раскрывает его и вынимает пачку бюллетеней. Математичка, ни о чём не спрашивая, привычным жестом прячет их под кумачовое сукно, покрывающее стол.

— Через полчаса санитарный перерыв, — говорит она деловито. — Премию-то дадут?

— Доверчивые люди. — цитирует Евгений вполголоса, — с замиранием слушали эти рассказы и всё сильнее распалялись желанием лёгкой наживы. Мамин-Сибиряк. Читали?

— Когда уж мне, — недовольно бросает учительница, — тут планы, отчёты, инструкции… всё сделаем, Евгений Александрович, не волнуйтесь. 

Поток голосующих граждан временно иссякает, толстозадая техничка в синем халате вешает на дверь табличку: “Перерыв 15 минут”, и учителя быстро расхватывают пачку. Ловкими привычными движениями они вбрасывают бюллетени в урны, действуя даже с некоторой усталой лихостью, приобретаемой только богатым опытом.

— Премию дадут, — мечтательно произносит молоденькая учительница. — И песочить не будут.

—Эти-то? — улыбается более опытная товарка. — Эти найдут за что.

Евгений Александрович смотрит на них устало и безнадёжно.

— Квартирный вопрос только испортил их, — шепчет он. — Презираю, себя презираю, презираю всю эту праздную, бессмысленную жизнь… выраженье тупого терпенья и бессмысленный, вечный испуг…

— Что-что, Евгений Александрович? — переспрашивает молоденькая учительница. — Не расслышала.

— Ах, оставьте меня в покое, — сквозь зубы говорит Евгений Александрович и выходит прочь. Учителя некоторое время смотрят ему вслед, пожимают плечами и возвращаются к работе.

Сцена 10. Чиновничий кабинет. Чиновник сидит за столом и наливает себе коньяк из пузатой бутылки. Напротив него, в тесном и неудобном костюме, с недовольным лицом сидит Иван. 

— На-ка, за победу, — предлагает чиновник, двигая к нему полную рюмку. — Всех порвал, уже пошли первые результаты. Чего невесёлый, Ваня? Победу праздновать полагается!

Иван молча пьёт и тут же наливает себе снова. Вид у него усталый и раздражённый, совсем не победительный. Чиновник собирается сказать что-то ещё, но на его столе начинает истерически трещать телефон. Он поднимает трубку, слушает, наливаясь кровью, и кричит:

— Какого хуя! Как — испорчены? Да под статью пойдёшь! Ты, блядь, соображаешь или нет?.. Губернатор! Бабла сколько ввалили! Новые лица, блядь, вертикаль, социальный лифт, пример для молодёжи!.. Сука! 

Он бросает трубку и, выпучив глаза, смотрит на Ивана. Тот опрокидывает ещё рюмку.

— Этот! — говорит чиновник. — Сволочь очкастая, бандеровец херов! На каждом бюллетене такого понаписал! Скандал на весь округ! Р-р-развели либерастню!.. стой, ты куда собрался? Чего он на тебя взъелся, этот выблядок учёный?

Иван, уже не слушая, встаёт и целеустремлённо идёт к выходу. По пути обдирает с себя пиджак и осточертевший галстук. Закатывая, рвёт рукава рубашки.

— Я его бабу ёб. И его, блядь, выебу.

Дверь захлопывается, чиновник грузно оседает в кресле. 

— Ну мужик, — выдыхает он. — Ну бля, мужик. Пиздец котёнку.

Сцена 11. Шиномонтаж. У его ворот стоит изувеченная вишнёвая “лада” с прогнутым капотом, разбитыми стёклами и единственным целым колесом. Вокруг нетерпеливо ходит Лизанька в лучшем наряде: высокие каблуки, охуительные штаны и блузка, не оставляющая места воображению. Синяк густо замазан кремом, ресницы щёлкают, смыкаясь, как у дорогой импортной куклы, челюсти непрерывно работают, перемалывая жвачку. 

Из-за мрачной пятиэтажки, одновременно с двух сторон появляются Иван и Евгений. Музыка сменяется на тревожную, оба героя смотрят друг на друга и сходятся, словно в дуэли. Лизанька, икнув, проглатывает комок жвачки. Ни один из мужчин не обращает на неё ни малейшего внимания.

— Ты, — произносит Иван. — Ты что? Охуел, блядина? На кого, блядь, залупился?

Вместо ответа Женя вытаскивает из кармана смятый бюллетень. На нём некрупным учительским почерком выведено: “Россия снова торжествует”.

— Это что за хуйня? — ошалело спрашивает Иван. 

— Пушкин, — отвечает Женя. — Медный Всадник. Мне премия не нужна, мне за державу обидно.

Лизанька, набрав воздуху в грудь, упирает руки в боки и уже готова начать кричать, но Иван одним нетерпеливым жестом прерывает неслучившуюся филиппику.

— Пошла нахуй, стерва. Тут мужской разговор, блядей не приглашали. Ты за неё мне мстить вздумал, выблядок очкастый?

Лизанька кривит рот, готовясь плакать в голос, и Женя строго глядит на неё.

— Иди прочь, Лиза, — говорит он. — Иди, иди. Не за неё, за себя. Ты, Иван, решительный, неуступчивый… настоящий мужчина… каким мне не стать никогда. Так пусть и тебе не достанется того, на что я и замахнуться не смел!

Лиза уходит, поминутно оглядываясь. Иван подступает к Евгению и несколько растерянно, точно по привычке, берёт того за грудки.

— Я б тебя на месте ёбнул, — говорит он, — но ты ведь меня спас. Не моё это — костюмы, кабинеты, мне бы волюшку. Дышится на ней. А что с тобой, братан, теперь делать, сам не знаю, раньше не задумывался, блядь, а теперь не думать не могу. Вроде ты и мудло, обсос последний, а вроде и мужик — понять не могу, голова пухнет. Что, блядь, за хуйня...

— Диссонанс. Когнитивный, — быстро добавляет Женя. — Это не по матери, это так называется то, что с тобой сейчас. Русская душа потёмки; для многих потёмки.

— А умный какой, сука, — с растерянным восторгом произносит Иван. — Охуеть, как только башку ещё не пробили…

— Ну вот ты начни, — предлагает Женя, глядя на него настойчиво. — Невыносимо жить в вечном раздоре убеждений с жизнью, думать одно и делать другое.

— Умный, блядь, — повторяет Иван.

— Это Лев Толстой, — вздыхает Женя. — Я своими словами редко говорю, я и живу-то редко. Вот с тобой рядом почему-то получается. Не сердись, Ваня, мучаюсь я от своей нелепой жизни и сам не знаю, что делать с ней.

Иван рывком тянет его к себе за ворот рубахи, порывисто обнимает, отталкивает, обнимает снова.

— Хуй знает, что с тобой делать, — повторяет он. — Баба твоя мне без надобности, а тебя самого… пошли пить, водка, она, блядь, душу нахуй промывает.

— И карты, и пьянство, и дебош, — усмехается Евгений и идёт за ним, поправляя уехавший на сторону галстук.

Сцена 12, финальная. Колченогий стол, подпёртый кирпичом и старым экземпляром брошюрки “Решения ХХVI КПСС”, на нём остатки скромной закуски и пара пустых бутылок. Голоса доносятся из тесного тёмного закутка в глубине помещения.  
Иван, с пьяной откровенностью:

— Бабы эти. Да нахуй они сдались, какую ни возьми, всё блядь… вот ты, Женька, другое дело, ты настоящий мужик, хоть с виду и лох… дай поцелую, бля, по-братски…

Слышится звук поцелуя. Потом ещё один. Пауза.

— Троекратно полагается, — говорит Женя. Видно, как из-за дешёвенькой занавески, отгораживающей угол, выпрастывается его рука, шарит, кладёт на стол очки и отодвигает от края. — Или три раза по три… Ваня, как сам думаешь — тварь ли я дрожащая или право имею?

— Пушкин опять? — уточняет Иван. — Или этот, бля, чурок ещё стрелял... Лермонтов?

Женя смеётся.

— Промазал. 

— Да и хуй бы с ним, иди сюда, поцелую, — решает Иван. Шторка начинает опасно качаться, из-за неё слышно его изумлённое, — блядь, и так можно? А я не знал! Что, прямо хуем и туда?!

— Нельзя вообще-то, — отзывается Женя, — но кто и что может запретить настоящему русскому мужику?

Звуки нарастают, переходя в откровенно порнографические, старенький радиоприёмник, заткнутый на полку, подпрыгивает и начинает перескакивать с волны на волну.

“Друг мой, третье моё плечо, будет со мной… огромное небо, огромное небо одно-о-о на двоих… пускай нам с тобой обоим беда грозит за бедою… мы спина к спине у мачты против тысячи вдвоё-о-о-ом…” Занавеска идёт мелкой рябью, Иван вскрикивает, его сжатый кулак, выметнувшись наружу и сорвав эту преграду, беспомощно и сладко ударяет по столу. Очки на столе подпрыгивают, приёмник выдаёт “...где мне взять такую песню и о любви и о судьбе, и чтоб никто не догадался...” Финальным аккордом он переключается на последнюю волну, и над тесной койкой и путаницей рук и ног звучит торжественное и громкое:

“Широкий простор для мечты и для жизни грядущие нам открывают года…”

Затемнение.

Сцена 13. Эпилог. Сопки до самого горизонта. По вьющейся ленте дороги вдаль мчится вишнёвая “лада”. За рулём Иван, на штурманском месте Женя с развёрнутой картой на коленях.

— Ну, блядь, опять сейчас застрянем, — весело предсказывает Иван, завидев новую серию ям. — Заебал этот автодор ебучий, хуй бы им оторвать да на лоб прихерачить...

— Две беды в России — дураки и дороги, — отзывается Женя. — А мы совмещаем. Куда ты! Эка силища!..

— Жопа болит, — неожиданно признаётся Иван. — Вчера не страшно было ни хуя, а теперь вот… как я теперь буду, типа не мужик вовсе, а педрила ёбаный? 

Женя тяжело вздыхает и показывает на обочину. Иван послушно съезжает. Они целуются, долго и со вкусом. 

— Может ли русский мужик против образованного человека чувство иметь? — спрашивает Женя тихо.

— Дык того. Этого. Люблю я тебя типа, — отвечает Иван. — Кому другому б уже башку оторвал нахуй, а ты, чучело очкастое…

Дорога уходит дальше и дальше за горизонт. На фоне неба и сопок, под торжественный вальс идут титры.

Послетитровая сцена:

Чиновник, глядя на пачку испорченных бюллетеней:

— Вот связывайся так с простым, блядь, русским мужиком. Сука. — он подносит один лист к глазам, читает. — “Где с наглым торжеством поносится Россия…” Блядь. И ведь хуй их теперь догонишь, пидорню.

Портрет бессменного лидера смотрит на его мучения со стены и слабо улыбается, как бы говоря — «Бранись, брат, бранись, брань на вороту не виснет. Вы все стрельцы — буяны. Да недолго вам храбровать… скоро язычок прикусите!»

Конец.


End file.
